


Demons Can't Smile

by SparkPlug



Series: FairyTail Drabbles, and short stories [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Every angel in heaven is assigned a demon, before going to live in the real world. At least that's what they told me. My name's Lucy Heartfillia, and the demon in front of me is most certainly not a demon.His name is Natsu Dragneel, with his pink hair, cute smile, and over flowing joy, the only logical thing is that there was a mistake, and that he is an angel as well.





	Demons Can't Smile

Every angel in heaven is assigned a demon, before going to live in the real world. At least that's what they told me. My name's Lucy Heartfillia, and the demon in front of me is most certainly not a demon.

His name is Natsu Dragneel, with his pink hair, cute smile, and over flowing joy, the only logical thing is that there was a mistake, and that he is an angle as well. 

* * *

**Sunday morning, 8 am.**

"Lucy, it's time to get up," a voice was calling me out of my dreams.

"Mm?" I answer sloppily.

"Today's the big day," Spetto whispered.

"OH YEAH!" I shout, ripping off the covers, and pulling on today's outfit.

A white dress that did up around my waist, over top of a mini skirt, hiking boots, and a crop top.

"It's such an honor to see miss.Lucy grow up, and meet her demon. Your breakfast is in the dining room."

I rush to the dining room, stuffing my face as fast as I can, then rushing to the door.

"LUCY! WAIT!" I here my father call.

Stopping on my heels, I turn around.

"Take these, your mother would've wanted you too," he tells me, handing mom's key's to me.

"Thank's dad," I cry, hugging him tightly.

Dad was one of the angel who's demon died, and he returned here to raise a baby angle with those who chose not to go down to Earthland. 

Mom had died from demon cancer, only a couple years after her demon did, and she had me.

I wipe the tears from my eyes as I pull away from dad. 

"Bye daddy," I whisper as I turn around, and leave the mansion.

"BYE EVERYONE!!" I call from outside, waving as I run off to the bridge between the underworld, and heaven.

Waiting in line took  _forever_. Eventually I get to the booth though.

"Name?" the lady asks me.

"Heartfilia, Lucy."

"Sex?"

"Female."

"Parental status?"

"Angel mother, and father."

"Hand?"

I put my hand up to the desk, letting her stamp it. This will help my find what guild I got accepted into, I applied for Sabertooth, Lamia scale, and of course Fairy Tail. 

The moment a pink fairy appears on my hand, my hear skips a beat.

"Please go down that path, and find this man, she shows me a picture of a smiling demon who has pink hair.

"Got it, thank you," I say, taking the picture.

I take a running start, and slide down to hell. Watching the world pass me by as I take in the molten lava, and demons flying about.

Demons, and angels are paired together to balance out, and keep the population going. Angles, and angles can have kids, but two demons can't. So before we are sent down to Earthland, we are given a partner, to hopefully be with forever, and raise kids with. Demon and angle hybrids are extremely rare however, but can happen. Most of the time it's either angel, or demon.

Searching the crowd I see a boy with green hair talking to a blonde demon, a scarlet haired woman talking to a blue haired demon boy, a blue haired woman talking to a dark blue haired man, dark blue haired girl talking to a pink haired demon, and finally I see him, a pink haired, smiling demon, with a white scarf. I run faster to him, and watch as he turns, sees me, and runs towards me as well.

We collide into each other, into a hug.

"Hi! My name's Natsu! What's yours?" he asks me.

"I'm Lucy."

"That's a pretty name, this is my cat Happy."

I look down and see a blue cat staring at me.

"Hello," the cat says.

"Hi, aren't you cute."

"Haha Natsu, she called me cute!'

"Hmf."

"You guys ready to go to Earthland now?"

"I'll join you later, I need to find my angle," Happy meows, wandering off.

"See ya Happy," Natsu calls.

"Bye Happy."

"Bye Natsu, bye Lucy."

"So Luigi, wanna get out of here?"

"IT'S LUCY!!"

"Sorry, sorry. Let's go," Natsu grabs my hand, smiling at me.

This has to be a mistake, this man in front of me is most certainly an angle, no demon's this nice, or happy.


End file.
